Behind Those Eyes
Behind Those Eyes, is the fourth episode of Season One of Glee Wiki: Under The Spotlight. It aired on February 15th 2013. It is written by Luke&DiannaMagick. Credit to LVSory for the Girl On Fire scene. Plot Kerwin gets back on track seeking new members to join New Directions, with successful results. Perry ruffles the feathers of more than enough students at McKinley High. A new rivalry sparks up and results in a powerful Diva-Off. Meanwhile, Coach Sis goes through a tough time, as the fifteenth anniversary of her mother's death approaches, the New Directions attempt to help her out during this time. Another side to Sis Sylvester is revealed and Drew and Gina both make mistakes of their own, with disastrous consequences. Episode In the gymnasium the Cheerios were practicing their latest routine, preparing themselves for their upcoming competition, when Sis Sylvester cut the music short and screamed down her megaphone. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! LADIES, LADIES, LADIES, YOU DISGUST ME. DO YOU FIND THIS HARD?! TRY HAVING TO SPEND EACH DAY IN FEAR OF CATCHING ASIAN BIRD FLU FROM A CERTAIN GLEE CLUB DIRECTOR, THAT’S HARD!” Sis bellowed. Perry rolled her eyes and whispered to Gauri, “She really needs to get over herself and shut up, hag.” Gauri giggled at Perry’s comment. Coach Sis noticed this and immediately stormed over to Perry. “Now, Muslim curry, care to share what you were telling your original, but still as spicy curry friend here? Well, as long as it’s not top secret plans to destroy the country. I won’t lie, I’m not really a fan of bomb plots.” Sis said sarcastically. Gauri sighed and then all of a sudden, Perry snapped. “Okay, listen up, you sad excuse for a woman. I am done taking your sh*t. I was flawless in that routine, I KNOW IT. Just because some heartless, moaning bitch that is probably so sexually deprived that she has become this bitter hag tells me I suck, I should care? Bitch please, I don’t give a damn what you think, I have excelled you now, I’m on a whole new level, something you could never reach.” Perry said, her eyes locked on Sis. Sis began to giggle, her laughter filled the deathly silent gymnasium, something the confrontation had caused. Sis uttered a simple sentence. “You’re off the Cheerios.” She said with a smirk on her face. Perry looked gob smacked. “Excuse me?” she said with anger in her voice. “Take your blueprints and your bombs and get the hell out of my gymnasium.” Sis exclaimed. “Fine! Watch this team crash and burn without me. You WILL regret this.” Perry replied as she stormed off towards the door. From the sidelines of the gym, Juan came running behind her. “Babe! Are you crazy?! We can’t let her kick you off! What about your popularity? You NEED to be on those Cheerios to stay popular.” He said worrying. “Look Juan, I don’t NEED to be on any team. I am Perry Scott, I am fierce. Nobody is going to tell me what to do, where to go or who I am. I am the number one bitch at this school, I will crush anyone that gets in my way.” She replied with sass. Juan looked astonished. “Babe…You..” Juan was cut short by a text message, he took out his phone and began to read it, Perry in a fit of anger snatched the phone from Juan. “When I’m talking to you, you don’t answer a text! Who’s it from anyway? Mommy?” Perry scolded Juan as her eyes scanned the text. The fire burning inside Perry suddenly burned hotter. She threw the phone across the hall and screamed at Juan. “SEEING SOMEONE ELSE ARE WE? I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE?! YOU PIG! I HATE YOU!” Perry raged, and before Juan could get a chance to reply, Perry had slapped him and then stormed off down the halls. Bitch 'begins to play as Perry power walks through the halls. She sings with pure hate and anger, though as the song progresses it becomes a song dedicated to herself. When she reaches the chorus she is watching Coach Sis and Juan from afar and sings about them. They must accept that she is a bitch, if they can’t handle it. Screw them. Perry was reaching new levels and nothing was gonna stop her. The scene changed to Perry in the choir room rocking out to the song, she had power and emotion in her voice. She swished her hair around and around and performed flirtatious moves around the guys. Trae rolled his eyes. As the song came to a close Perry kicked over her microphone stand and finished in a fierce pose. “Wow…Perry, that was great! So…energetic and fierce.” Kerwin said, slightly stunned at what he had just witnessed. “Thanks, I want to let everyone know that I am the top bitch at this school, nobody will ever cross me.” Perry exclaimed. “Oh…okay.” Kerwin said lost for words. “Oh please.” Trae said sarcastically. “Something to say?” Perry snapped. “As a matter of fact, yes I do.” Trae said. “Ever since the beginning of the year, you have been going around like you run this place and you are the only fierce, strong minded individual in the school. Let me put this in black and white for you hon, I am the true diva at this school and there is no way I will let someone like you talk the talk but not walk the walk. If you really are a top bitch and the diva you say you are. Prove it.” Trae yelled. Perry laughed as a smirk grew on her face. “Haha…fine. I’d happily take pleasure in crushing you.” Perry said. “Oh, we’ll see about that. Two days time, Me, you, Diva-Off. In the auditorium. Everyone welcome.” Trae announced. “Bring it.” Perry said fiercely. “Already brought.” Trae said. The bell rang and the New Directions filed out of the choir room. Coach Sis Sylvester sat in her office with a solemn look on her face. She sighed and began writing in her journal. ''“Dear Journal, the dreaded day is fast approaching. This year will mark the fifteenth anniversary of my mother’s death. Also, the fifteenth anniversary of my dreams being shattered into a million pieces, never to be put back together. Each day, I walk the halls of this school and everywhere I go people fear me. To have that effect on someone is divine, but during times like these. I do question, is that how I really want to spend the rest of my life? It hurts sometimes, to be known as the completely cold, bitter woman with no emotions. The truth is, I DO have feelings. I DO care about others, but care and love are actions and feelings we toss around too lightly. I know what it’s like to let your guard down, to dream of wonderful things that await you in the future. However, I also know what it’s like to have those dreams cruelly snatched away from you in the blink of an eye, to be told you cannot chase what you really want in life, to be realistic and get your head out of the clouds. I know it all too well, I won’t go into details but it’s why I treat sushi and his little glee club the way I do. I know almost all of those kids will have their dreams shattered, I won’t allow the Asian to be feeding them lies of hopes and dreams, because the truth is it never ends well. When they age they will learn that, sadly I learnt that at a young age, as soon as my mother died. It’s not nice being the bitter, cold woman that everybody hates, but I know I have to be realistic, not let my guard down. I am Sis Sylvester, an ordinary girl with feelings so damaged that nobody will ever know the truth about this lonely girl. Rest in peace, mother.” Sis closed her journal as she opened her desk drawer and placed the book inside. Before closing the draw, she took out a photo frame, inside a black and white image of a woman who looked very much like Sis. Sis sighed; she stared longingly at the photograph as a single tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the glass protecting the photo. Around the corner, Gareth watched Sis, confused at what he was seeing. She was clearly crying, but it was Coach Sis. Why was she crying? He walked off, thinking of what to do. He reached Mr Dean’s office and knocked the door. Kerwin signaled for Gareth to come in. “Yes Gareth? How are you?” Kerwin asked. “Hey mr Dean, could I ask for some help?” Gareth asked as he sat down on one of the office chairs. The next day the New Directions were waiting patiently in the choir room for Kerwin to enter and begin the lesson. Perry and Trae were exchanging fighting looks, whilst everyone else could sense the tension. “Well this is awkward.” Said Luke. “Yeah, like last week.” Emma said under her breath. Luckily Luke did not hear. Eventually Kerwin walked into the room with a smile on his face. “Why the big grin, Mr Dean?” asked Drew. “Well Drew, I’m glad you asked. I have some wonderful news!” Everyone looked rather excited and eager to know what the news was. Except for Perry who sat with her arms crossed as she rolled her eyes. She tapped Gauri to copy what she was doing. Gauri was slowly becoming more and more interested in Glee Club. “So… As you all know we still don’t have enough members to compete at Sectionals yet, so I went on a search for some new members, and to my luck I welcome our newest member, Miss Hayley Lovejoy!” Kerwin exclaimed. Hayley skipped into the choir room as the other kids applauded her. “It’s that girl from the kissing booth” said Gauri. “Oh god.” Said Perry moaning. “Thank you for letting me join guys, I can’t wait to get started preparing for Sectionals!” Hayley said excitedly. “Haha, welcome Hayley!” said Kerwin. Hayley took a seat next to Emma. “So is that all the news Mr Dean?” asked Gina. “Nope, more to come. Ladies and Gentleman, I give you, back from recovery, Jade Richman!” yelled Kerwin. Everyone got up and cheered as Jade slowly walked into the choir room. Drew shot up from his chair and threw his arms around Jade. “JADE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!” yelled Drew. Jade laughed. She smiled and felt good to have Drew’s arms around her again. “So, what did I miss?” asked Jade. Everyone laughed as Drew grabbed Jade’s hand and they skipped to their chairs. Everyone was now ready to listen to Kerwin when suddenly a recognizable voice was heard from the entrance to the choir room. “Hello, Mr Dean? Is this where I can audition for Glee Club?” asked the voice. Perry looked up, she knew that voice from anywhere. It was Juan. “Umm sure, why don’t you show us what you’ve got?” asked Kerwin politely. Perry looked absolutely horrified. “Oh hell no…” Perry said. Trae giggled as Juan took to the centre of the choir room followed by Danny and Andy. The music began to play as Juan began singing '''Give Me Everything (Tonight) Perry was in shock as Juan and the boys broke out into crazy dance moves, whilst Juan delivered powerful vocals. Throughout the song, it was evident that Juan was looking at Perry and clearly singing to her. Perry knew this too, and was avoiding all eye contact with him. As the song reached it’s climax, all the New Directions were dancing along with Juan, except Perry who just sat there unimpressed. The song drew to a close and everyone returned to their seats. Kerwin got up next to Juan and cheered. “Wow, you guys! That was awesome, I think it’s safe to say, welcome to New Directions!” Kerwin said to the three boys. Juan laughed and purposely sat on the chair next to Perry. Immediately Perry got up and moved away. Suddenly the bell rang for the next class and the New Directions dispersed out of the Choir Room. Perry and Juan were the last two to leave the room and Perry did her best to avoid him, unlucky for her, Juan caught up. “Just go away, okay?!” Perry yelled. “Don’t kid me, Perry. I know you want me, I know you NEED me. We aren’t over, you can’t get enough of me.” Juan said proudly. “Wow, you do have a big ego don’t you? Listen up pal, we are over. I could have any guy I wanted in this school. What makes you so special? Nothing. Now give up, do you think joining Glee Club will make me want you again? Not going to work. I can’t even begin to think how you got the other two on board with this.” Perry said. The scene flashes back to the hallways earlier on today where Juan is forcing Danny and Andy to join Glee Club or he will tell everyone about the time he caught the two of them making out in the locker rooms. To which the pair reluctantly agree. The scene switches back and Perry is giving Juan evil eyes. “Just keep the hell away from me, okay?” Perry said, as she stormed out of the Choir Room. “This isn’t over!” Juan called after her. Drew and Skyler walked into the empty choir room and lay down their bags. “So, ready to prepare?” Skyler asked. “Yeah, sorry about this. I just think now the groups all back together, we could perform a peppy song to raise spirits and get us in the mood to storm Sectionals. I would of asked Jade to do the duet with me, but she’s just got back. I don’t want to put too much pressure on her. Anyway, you’re a great singer and I enjoy spending time with you anyway. You’re one of my closest friends.” Explained Drew. “Aha, thanks. It’s no problem, seriously.” Said Skyler trying to avoid the situation. “So do you want to get started?” asked Drew. “Sure!” replied Skyler. The two guys sat down at the piano and flicked through sheet music. “How about this one?” asked Drew. Pointing to the sheet music for Don’t Stop Me Now by Queen. “I love it!” said Skyler as he slowly began playing the song in a slow arrangement. Drew couldn’t help but watch how talented Skyler was, and not only that, how attractive he was. Drew couldn’t stop having these thoughts, and just before Skyler began to sing he turned to Drew and smiled. Suddenly Drew pulled Skyler towards him and kissed his lips. The kiss didn’t last long as Skyler pulled back. “Umm… I should go.” Said Skyler speechless, he was so surprised. He thought Drew knew he was straight? “I…I…I’m so sorry!” said Drew stuttering. He smacked his head on the piano as Skyler left the choir room in a hurry. Skyler rushed down the hallways, unnoticing the girl around the corner of the choir room, the girl who had saw everything that had just happened. That girl was Gina. She looked crushed, in her hand she held a letter addressed to Skyler. In it, her feelings about him, but her worry about her parents and if she can let her guard down. Gina instantly screwed the letter up. She threw it in the nearest bin and tears began to fall down her cheeks. She felt heartbroken just as she was going to let herself love again. Coach Sis sat in her office, in one days time, the fifteenth anniversary of her mother’s death would be here. Voices ran through Sis’ head, one voice particularly, the voice of her father. ‘Performing isn’t a dream, Sis. Get it out of your head, I’m all you have now, and I won’t let you chase this lost cause.’ Sis stood up, closed her office door and looked into the mirror. She looked at the image of a broken girl who’s dreams were crushed. Whilst everyone else sees a cold bitch with no heart. Sis started to cry as the music to Behind These Hazel Eyes began to play. The scene changed to Gina sitting alone on the bleachers, singing the first verse, about Skyler. Tears ran down her face as she sang with such emotion about what could have been. She sang the first half of the chorus as she gazed into the distance, reminiscing about her flirtatious duet with Skyler. Was it all a joke to him? A gay guy pretending to like her. The tears got heavier. The scene then changed to Sis who was singing into the mirror the second half of the chorus, fighting back the tears as she thought about her parents and the past she had. As Sis sings the second verse, the scene changes to a flashback of Sis’ mother going to Sis’ first musical performance at the local theatre and cheering her on proudly, then another scene of her comforting her when Sis was nervous. Then a final scene of Sis crying as a child as her father tears down all her Broadway posters and calls the theatre saying Sis will no longer be attending. The scene becomes a dream sequence in the auditorium where Gina and Sis are standing at opposite ends of the auditorium stage, belting the chorus and letting out all their emotions. Both fighting back tears to remain strong as they sing the bridge. The pair belt out the last few high notes as the song comes to a close and all the lights in the auditorium go off, leaving them in total darkness. The scene then changes to Gina walking up to Jade at her locker and tapping her on the shoulder. “Oh hi Gina!” Jade said. “I need to tell you something.” Gina replied. “Oh…okay.” Jade said confused. Meanwhile, Jas and Lena enter Principal Sasha’s office. “How can I help you ladies?” he asked. “It’s Coach Sis.” Said Jas. “She has missed practice for two days straight now.” Explained Lena. “Okay, thank you for telling me girls. I’ll have a world with her.” Replied Principal Sasha. The day of the long awaited Diva-Off had finally arrived. The New Directions were in the choir room, waiting for Kerwin to start the lesson. Perry and Trae were eager to best each other. Hayley did her best to calm the tensions, but it wasn’t helping with Danny and Andy making money from bets on who would win. Juan walked up to Perry, “Given up yet? You must be missing me now.” He said. “Wow, you really are an ass aren’t you? What did I ever see in you?” Perry laughed. “Face it, you need me more than you think. How can you be popular without the Cheerios AND without me?” Juan said softly in Perry’s ear. Perry slapped Juan directly across the face. Kerwin had just walked in and noticed this. “Perry!” he yelled and began to walk over. “NOW LISTEN UP, I DON’T NEED YOU IN MY LIFE. THERE ARE PLENTY OF BETTER GUYS OUT THERE. NOW GIVE UP, BEFORE I END YOU.” Perry screamed at Juan. “You are not special!” she yelled. “PERRY! Stop!” shouted Kerwin. “Look Perry, this is not the first time you have caused trouble in this choir room. If you can’t control your attitude, then maybe it’s best if you just leave the New Directions. We don’t need fighting, we are a family here.” Explained Kerwin. “Oh please, you all need me. My voice is way better than all of you, I have dance skills beyond belief, and I am one hot bitch. Because I am in this club, the judges will be knocked dead at Sectionals.” Perry said with a smirk. “Okay, Perry. Enough! This is your final warning, go take a seat.” Said Kerwin. Perry sat down just infront of Trae. Trae bent over and whispered in Perry’s ear. “Now listen here, you’re not irreplaceable. You never will be.” He said fiercely. The scene changes to the auditorium where the music to Irreplaceable 'is playing. Trae and Perry are on the stage about to perform with all of New Directions watching in the audience. Perry sings the first verse, throughout it is evident she is singing this song about Juan and puts a lot of soul and passion into the performance, she walks around Trae in circles as she performs diva hand gestures and complex dance moves. Perry sings the first part of the chorus with Trae performing the second. Looking Perry directly in the eye and letting her know that she isn’t the big I am, she isn’t what gives Glee Club it’s star power, she’s just another singer. Both have fierce vocals, Trae sings the second verse and walks in a way that it seems Perry is pushed aside and Trae is in the spotlight. Both sing the chorus as they fight for attention. Perry sings the bridge as the two go to separate ends of the auditorium stage, Perry stares at Juan as she sings and goes to hit the high notes. Trae struts over to Perry and the two circle each other as they begin to finish the song. It becomes a battle of licks and belting. Both vocals phenomenal, leaving the New Directions astonished. As they finish the pair are looking at each other dead on as everyone cheers and claps. The New Directions perform a vote and it becomes clear that Trae has won. Perry notices even Gauri voted for Trae and declares that they are no longer friends as she storms out of the auditorium. Drew walked the halls of McKinley High, he was devastated after yesterdays events. He and Skyler had not spoke since the kiss. Drew wanted to contact him but he was too scared too. Not after the way Skyler reacted. It was clear to Drew that Skyler was straight and he felt so embarrassed. As Drew walked, he couldn’t help but think he was getting unusual looks from everyone and it seemed everyone was treating him differently. He eventually noticed Jade at her locker and went to run up and hug her. However, she pushed him away. “Jade?” Drew asked confused. “Drew, I don’t really want to talk to you.” Jade replied. “Wha…What, why?” asked Drew now actually scared. “Because, I know Drew.” Said Jade. “You know what?” he asked. “I know you’re gay, and I know you and Skyler kissed.” Jade answered. “W…Wha…How?!” Drew asked now fearing for his life. “Gina told me, she saw you two kiss. She was heartbroken, she thought Skyler was straight.” Jade explained. “But he is straight! It was a mistake, Jade you have to believe me!” Drew said, his voice now rushed, pleading. “Sorry Drew, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. You know how I felt about you and you led me on none the less. What kind of friend does that?!” yelled Jade. “Jade, but you’re my best friend…” Drew said whimpering. “Sorry Drew, I have to go. Have fun with Skyler.” Jade said bitterly as she walked off. Drew slid down at the lockers and sat on the floor, devastated. Before he had time to process a jock had thrown a slushie over him and was laughing. “Fag!” he shouted. Drew sighed as tears fell down his face. Coach Sis took a seat in Principal Sasha’s office where Lena and Jas were eagerly awaiting her arrival. “Sis, we seem to have a problem.” Sasha said. “Yes, and may that be that your name suggests you are a black woman, when in reality you are a scrawny little man? Sis said sarcastically. “No, Sis. Actually it is about your Cheerios. Miss Montez and Miss Faith here believe that you aren’t being very active lately.” Sasha explained. “Excuse me?!” said Sis. “Yeah, coach… It’s just you’ve missed practice for three days straight.” Said Lena. “We’re worried about the others, we are barely prepared for the competition season, especially now Perry is gone.” Exclaimed Jas. “Most of all, we are worried about you, coach. There are rumours going around that you aren’t doing great at the moment.” Said Lena. “Oh you pathetic girls, do you know what today is? Today is the anniversary of my mother’s death, my mother who died when I was just ten years old. So yes, maybe I have been distant, but how dare you insult my coaching! My Cheerios are top form and I do not appreciate you immigrants, I mean that’s what you are with names like Lena and Montez, right? Coming to the principal to complain about me!” Sis yelled. “Miss Sylvester, Unless you get your act together, I am afraid I will have to hire a co-coach for your Cheerios.” Explained Sasha. Sis, upon hearing this was furious, she stormed out of the office and into her office. She threw things about as the voices of her father returned, ''“Stop being silly, this is all a child’s game. It’s not realistic; you will not pursue this dream.” Sis sat in her chair and looked at the picture of her mother. Tears began to fall down her face. “Why did you have to go? If you had just stayed with me, I wouldn’t be like this. I could have made it, I could have been happy.” Sis said to the picture. Her hands were shaking so much she dropped the picture and the glass shattered into huge clean cracks. Sis looked at the cracked picture, a resemblance to how she feels inside. She placed the picture on the desk and remembered a simple melody her mother taught her as a child. She began to hum it to herself as '''Skyscraper begins to play, Sis sings the first verse as she envisions the times she and her mother spent together. She dreamt of being in her mother’s arms as a child once again. As the song reaches the chorus, Drew and Jade join in, singing about their current situations. The scene changes to the auditorium where Jade stands alone and sings the second verse about her unrequited love for Drew and how he has broke her heart. She sings with such emotion and is almost reduced to tears. Drew begins to sing the chorus as he sits alone in the choir room, he looks at the seat where Jade would usually sit when the two were in the room together and he thinks about the times they have spent together. Never in a million years did he imagine he would do anything to hurt Jade. He then begins to think of Gina, who will she tell about him? And Skyler, are they still friends? Many different thoughts were rushing through Drew’s head, his whole world was coming down on him and there was nothing he could do about it. The scene then switches to Sis walking in the local church grounds as the wind blows through her hair, she watches the sky as she sings the bridge. Thinking of the heavens and her mother watching her. Would she be proud of her daughter? Sis reached her mother’s grave and lay flowers on it. She looked up and knew that she had to stay strong for her mother. She put on a brave face and stood up, she belted the last few notes as Jade and Drew harmonized with her. As the song ends the scene switches to Sis walking through the halls of McKinley when Gareth appears. “Hey, Coach Sis.” Said Gareth cheerfully. “Um, who the heck are you?! One of those mute glee club members?” she asked. “Aha, could you come with me for a second?” Gareth asked. Sis rolled her eyes. “Anything to shut you up. This better not be one of chopsticks silly little plans.” She said. The two walked into the auditorium where Kerwin was there with the rest of the New Directions on the stage. Gareth signaled for Sis to take a seat as he joined the other on stage. “What on earth are you doing, asian?” asked Sis with a look of disgust on her face. “You seem pretty down lately Sis, and we want you to know that despite how much you treat us badly, we are always there for you.” Explains Kerwin. “Oh boy…I feel so special.” Sis said sarcastically. Yellow begins to play as Kerwin and Gareth sing lead, they deliver powerful, heartfelt vocals and for a second Sis seems to be enjoying it, but that expression rapidly switches back to one of disinterest. Perry watches on at the far entrance, she sees her now ex-friends and feels lost. As the song comes to a close, Sis claps and Kerwin believes they have made an impact. Once Sis has finished clapping she stands up and locks her eyes on Kerwin. “That made me want to puke. Maybe you need to open your eyes a bit more if you can, because I am clearly fine.” Sis said. Kerwin sighed as Sis left the auditorium. He patted Gareth on the back. “Good try buddy.” He said. Later on that day, Kerwin was in the choir room talking to the kids about Sectionals setlists. “Okay guys! Sectionals is fast approaching and we need to think of a powerful setlist if we are gonna win this thing. Any ideas?” Kerwin asked. “Oh, I’m gonna stop you right there, Wing-wing.” Said Coach Sis as she interrupted Kerwin’s speech entering the room. “Sis, what are you doing here? I thought we went over this already. We’re staying and there’s nothing you can do about it. Not only that, when we tried to HELP you, you threw it back in our faces!” Said Kerwin. He let out a sigh in annoyance. “Here comes trouble…” Whispered Jade, a little too loud unfortunately for her. Sis started walking up to her and she froze in her seat. Coach Sis let out a muffled laugh. “Looks like… We have a smart one here.” Sis stopped right in front of Jade and looked at her for a few seconds before speaking again. “You know… A few days ago I went to New York to buy an exotic African viper and I went to Chinatown, or as the rice king over there would call it, Town, and I happened to see a dragon statue that looked just like you. You both seem to have the same amount of scales your faces.” Jade slightly turned her head down as Sis went back to Kerwin. “You can’t just walk in here and insult everyone! They have been nothing but nice to you this week!” Yelled Kerwin at Sis. “What the hell are you thinking? You are not gonna bully us and we’re not gonna give up because of you.” “Oh, it’s quite the opposite, buddy… I’m here to help.” Sis grinned at Kerwin, who had a puzzled look on his face. “Help? What are you up to?” He asked. “You see… I care about your well being, children, which is why I did a little research and I found out that every school needs an arts department that handles drama clubs, poetry clubs, the school musical committee and your glee club. I filed an application to Principal Sasha a couple hours ago, nominating myself as the school’s new art director.” She smiled at everyone as they were left mouth agape. “Wait, wait, wait! I can’t believe Sasha nominated you as arts director and especially since you applied a few hours ago.” Said Kerwin. “Oh! No. The application resulted in nothing…” Said Sis. “Then how did you…” Asked Kerwin. “Which is why I felt I was obligated to release a video of our dear principal drunk at last year’s teachers’ reunion. I call it a personal master piece, specially the part when he takes off his pants and dances on the table. But we sorted it out.” She spotted a sarcastic grin at Kerwin. “So you blackmailed him?” Asked Luke. “Of course not! I’m sorry, who are you again?” Said Sis in response. “Luke.” “Perfect. Freak number five.” Said Sis. “Okay, that’s it!” said Kerwin, dragging Sis out of the room. “You can’t just call them freaks! What does this thing mean exactly?” “It means everything and anything you plan on doing with this little freak show of yours needs to go through my approval first and I expect your set list for sectionals in my office by tomorrow!” Sis turned away and was about to leave when Kerwin stopped her. “You know, Sylvester, you’ve been attacking us and trying to tear us down, but that is all to cover up this huge hole that lives inside of you.” Said Kerwin. “You don’t want to mess with me, Asian guy because you don’t know who you’re playing with.” Blurted out Sis. “Oh, but I do. You are dry. You don’t have a heart and your total lack of talent turns you bitter. You don’t know what it is to be passionate about something. You don’t know what it is love and maybe you never will. You don’t know what it is to dream and you’ll die alone because you are dead inside!” Yelled Kerwin. Sis shot him a death glare. “I’m-I’m sorry, I did-“ “You don’t know ANYTHING about me! But congratulations… You just made taking you and your stupid club down ten times more delicious.” Said Sis as she turned her back on Kerwin and left. As Sis leaves Kerwin behind, Girl On Fire starts playing and Sis starts singing. She walks through the hallways as she sings the first verse. She sings around the hallways as she remembers her first performance in her school’s musical. Flashes of her performing on stage come to her as she sings and then back at her. There are flashbacks of her yelling and screaming at kids. It gradually switches to flashes of young Sis getting home excited and she watches her father hit her mother in a fight, Sis then runs to her room, shuts the door and cuddles up with a Broadway poster as tears run down her cheeks. It switches back to Sis in the girl’s bathroom staring into the mirror as tears come down and she wipes them. As the bridge comes to a close, she reapplies her make-up, fixes her hair and walks out of the bathroom. Sis reaches her office, looks on her desk and sees the portrait of her mother. She looks at it, takes the photograph out of the frame and holds it close to her chest. Sis finishes the song and places the photo back in the draw. “I love you, mom.” Sis says. The scene changes to Sis sitting down with a man in front of her, his name; Jack Wright, captain of the Dalton Academy Warblers, New Directions competition at Sectionals. “I’ll have you the setlist by tomorrow”. Sis said as an evil smile formed on Jack’s face. Songs Featured Cast *IceBerry as Kerwin Dean. *LVSory as Sis Sylvester. *Camsay as Juan Bainbridge. *Luke&DiannaMagick as Luke Hensley. *LoveWithoutTragedy as Trae Lachtner. *DrewlovesKuinn as Drew Morgan. *JadeGagaOlly as Jade Richman. *Brittanarocks as Emma Lawson. *AmazingTike as Gareth Adams. *GinaSays16 as Gina Garcia. *TinaForever as Gauri Daniels. *EroticFishCake as Perry Scott. *IiLoveKlaine as Hayley Lovejoy. *Dongaload as Skyler Parks. *Aprilscherz as Lena Faith. *Gleek4life587 as Jas Montez. *DapperBlaineLover as Daniel Gallacher. *RiseAgainsT as Andrew Ross. *Svwiki99 as Principal Sasha Osbourne. *Unicornianleague as Jack Wright. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Luke&DiannaMagick Category:Season One Episodes